


All These Things I've Done

by Spideyson



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyson/pseuds/Spideyson
Summary: After everything that had happened up on Titan and the war against Thanos, Peter was glad to finally get back into a normal routine, even if his emotions sometimes got the better of him.





	All These Things I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I’ve had this idea for a fic for a very long time and I finally got around to writing it!!!
> 
> Unbeta'd, hope you enjoy!!

It was dark out on the streets of Queens, surprisingly quiet for a Friday night, but Peter wasn’t complaining. Peter felt such joy in the nightly patrols that he did around his favourite city, being welcomed back with open arms after his disappearance during the war. He found peace in the simple things that he did for the people in his city, always helping whenever he was needed, even if it was just a simple task of helping the lady across the street or returning a stray cat to their worried owners.  

Peter made his way home, happy with the patrol he’d had. It was a Friday night, and as per the new tradition that he’d made with his Aunt May, they’d go out to dinner, just the two of them.  

Peter had hated what he’d put May through when he went with Tony and ended up on Titan, so he was trying to make it up to her by spending as much time as he could with her. He’d make her breakfast every morning before she went to work and he went to school so that the two could talk about anything and nothing at the same time. He enjoyed the company she kept and couldn’t be more grateful to have someone like her loving him and raising him into the man he knew he could be.  

Peter quickly switched his spider suit for a more casual attire of a button up and jacket combo, putting on a nice pair of shoes that were hidden in the corner. He was fixing his hair when his Aunt knocked on his door before entering. May had known about Peter being Spiderman, so it wasn’t a surprise anymore when she found the suit laying on the bed next to him. All she cared about was that Peter was safe, and home where he belonged.  

“Ready to go, kiddo?”  

Peter nodded, and they headed out the door down to one of their favourite places for a Friday night dinner.  

***  

As Peter was getting ready for bed that night, he’d checked his phone to find a few texts from Tony Stark. Tony always liked to check in on Peter every day to make sure he was good, and to see how his nightly patrols went, mostly as to check in so that he wasn’t getting himself into serious danger.

Peter always messaged his mentor when he finished his patrols of the city, but he had forgotten to update him tonight, and the anxiety showed through the texts. Peter knew that Tony worried about him, especially with what had happened up on Titan. They texted for a while, Peter letting him know his favourite parts of his day, especially how he helped an old lady carry her groceries up the stairs and got a warm cup of tea as a thank you.  

After a little while, Peter finally nodded off to sleep.  

The next day went by quickly, the afternoon slowly approached and Peter went about his normal business on his patrols of the city. It was business as usual, there was less crime nowadays, and though it made his life easier, he still enjoyed helping people whenever they needed it.  

Peter was pretty content with how everything was going at the moment, but sometimes, certain things and memories came crashing down around him.  

When Peter's anxiety got the best of him, he would swing his way to the compound where he knew he was always welcome. Even after everything that had happened, Peter had found a friend and a mentor in Tony Stark. Most days they’d spend their afternoons together in Tony’s workshop, Tony showing him a new suit design he’d come up with for a new upgrade for the spider suit.  

Peter removed his mask before making his way into the compound, FRIDAY greeting him at the door and sending a message to Tony that he had arrived. He walked towards the workshop, finding Tony waiting for him with a smile and some tools in hand, grease smeared all up his arms. Tony was always delighted whenever Peter came over, it lifted his spirits to see the kid smiling after what they’d both gone through.  

"Hey Peter, you have a good patrol this afternoon? I have some of your clothes from the other night in the corner if you wanted to quickly change out of that," he had said, pointing at the Iron Spider suit he was currently wearing.  

"I did and I will, thank you for keeping them," Peters' voice was a little bit shaky and Tony had picked up on it so quickly, eyeing the boy for any signs of anxiety.  

"Hey it's okay, Peter, come sit down next to me." Tony's voice was low and gentle and it was definitely the kind of tone that Peter needed at the moment. The two of them walked over to the couch.  

Tony hated what he had put Peter through on Titan, he couldn’t bear thinking about it, thinking about him dying in his arms and how much that it would have affected him. Tony knew that Peter was an anxious kid, but with everything that happened, he could see the signs of PTSD written all over him, knowing all too well what it was like. Tony was ever so grateful for the amount of trust that Peter had in him, knowing that he’d always come to him whenever any signs of anxiety or trauma showed themselves.  

"I'll be okay, Mr. Stark, somethings just get a little too loud in my head and I lose control, but I'll be okay, I always am," Peter looked up at Tony, a genuine smile planted on his lips.  

Peter was glad to have the reassurance that Tony would always be there for him whenever everything got a little bit too much for him. He wanted to not acknowledge the emotions that went on in his head, and he tried his best to keep the traumatic flashbacks at bay, but Tony knew the kid and he knew first-hand how to deal with it.  

The two of them spent the remainder of the day in the workshop, only venturing out to the kitchen where the takeout food that Tony had ordered for them was waiting. Peter had a large appetite and Tony knew it, so when Peter saw the 7 boxes of Chinese takeaway on the bench, he was elated, and the noise that his stomach was making confirmed it.  

After they devoured their food, Peter had suggested for them to watch a movie, he'd even suggested and to inviting the rest of the Avengers who were currently staying at the compound to join them. Tony was hesitant at first, but if it made Peter happy, he was okay with it.  

Bruce, Clint, and Natasha joined them in the lounge room, all of them spreading themselves out over the large couch that was facing the TV in front of them. Peter had picked up one of the Star Wars movies, and even though he’d seen it way too many times to keep count, it still made him smile like the first time he'd ever watched it.  

They ended up marathoning a few of them, Peter growing tired halfway through one of them and Tony just placed a blanket on top of him as to not disturb him. He looked at peace at that moment, and there was no way Tony was taking that away from the kid.  

Tony had started to drift off himself, but he was slowly woken up by Peter soon after.  

Peter had woken up, the credits rolling to one of the films to find himself alone only with Tony next to him. Peter wiped his eyes trying to get rid of the exhaustion that was slowly swallowing him hole. He realized that besides him, Tony was stirring, a few painful noises escaping from him. Tony was having a nightmare, and it wasn’t a surprise to Peter at all, after all that Tony had gone through and so much more.  

Peter tried to wake Tony by shaking him slowly, the man waking abruptly, sweat sticking to his forehead and eyes wide.  

“You’re okay, Mr. Stark, you’re safe,” Peter had dealt with enough nightmares of his own to know that a reminder that he was safe and out of harm's way, it always made him feel at ease within himself after waking up from the horrible visions that littered his dreams.  

“Ah... sorry, kid, I’ll be okay. I should be used to it by now,” Tony tried to brush it off with a pained laugh, but Peter wasn’t buying it.  

“If you want, we can go back down to your workshop, focus your mind on something else.” Peter smiled up at Tony, standing up from the couch with a stretch and heading towards the workshop.  

All Tony could do was sigh, nodding his head as he followed the kid. Tony knew so much about Peter, his quirks and what triggered his anxieties, but he had only just started coming to terms with the fact that Peter knew so much about him and what made him feel okay.  

***  

Peter had started dropping by the compound each night to make sure that Tony was doing okay and if he was sleeping, that he wasn’t suffering from any nightmares. Tony had told him not to worry so much, but Peter didn’t particularly listen to him. Sometimes Peter couldn’t make it some nights to check up on him and it made him feel guilty, so he’d come up with an idea that was hopefully going to help.  

Peter had the idea of hacking into FRIDAY for some time now, FRIDAY kept an eye on everything in the compound and especially Tony in particular. Peter had the means to hack into her, he’d already done so with his old spider suit so he knew how to get around Tony’s technology, he just didn’t particularly know how to do it without Tony figuring it out.  

Surprisingly enough, Peter pulled it off.  

Peter had FRIDAY send him an alert for whenever Tony had any signs of a nightmare coming on just so he knew when he was needed over at the compound to help Tony with the hellish dreams.  

Tony always woke in a cold sweat each time he tried to get some kind of rest, the nightmares playing in his mind over and over again. He had the same dreams each time, watching the light leave Peter’s eyes as he turned to ash, trying to hold onto him tighter and tighter each time in hopes it wouldn’t happen again. But it never works.

Tony tries to slow his heartbeat, his hand clutching at the shirt that was stuck to his body when he noticed a small red and blue figure sitting at the end of his bed.  

Every single time Tony woke from a nightmare he was having, Peter would be there to comfort him and talk him down from the anxiety that was riddling his entire body. It had been happening quite frequently lately, and even after pestering FRIDAY about how the kid knew exactly when he needed him, he still couldn’t figure out why.  

“I don’t know how you get here so quickly, Peter, not that I don’t appreciate you being here when I have a nightmare, you being here is one of the things that actually helps me when I’ve woken up from one. But, Peter, I’m just worried you aren’t getting enough sleep.” Tony tried to steer the conversation away from his current overwhelming feelings. His heart rate was slowly coming back down to the pace it’s supposed to be, and he wasn’t shaking as much as before.  

“I was awake, haven’t been able to sleep much myself, if I’m honest,” Peter confessed, and the dark circles under his eyes were becoming more prominent by the minute.  

“Seems like we’ve got that in common,” Tony laughed and Peter joined in. “Though I honestly have no idea how you know that I’m having a nightmare, and FRIDAY won’t tell me anything, informed me that it’s restricted information. Restricted my ass, I built that AI.”  

Peter could only laugh at that comment, knowing that the restrictions he’d put on FRIDAY about limiting the information to Tony about him hacking into the database were working.  

“I swear if you had anything to do with this, I’m going to be pretty pissed.”  

The laughing continued from the kid and Tony mostly just felt embarrassed, finally realizing how Peter knew when to come over the compound

“I can’t believe you hacked into another one of my systems, you’re a smart kid for getting through the technology on the first spider suit I made, but actually getting through all of the security I have set up on FRIDAY? You’re definitely going to amount to so much more than you already are, Peter.” Tony joined in on the laughter, sharing a moment that would last in his memories for a long time.  

Peter explained to Tony that the only reason he’d hacked into FRIDAY was to make sure that he was okay, letting him know that he felt guilty when he wasn’t able to stop by every night to check in on him. Tony was grateful for everything that the kid had done for him, always being there for when he needed him, and not even being asked to do so. He was a selfless person, always looking out for everyone, even someone like Tony who put him through so much pain while up in space.  

Tony never overrode what Peter had done to FRIDAY, he was glad that even if he did get some sleep, and even if the nightmares crept up on him, Peter would always be there, alive and well, in front of him. That was all the comfort that Tony needed.  

He was so proud of Peter, proud of how he came through all of the shit that happened to him with a smile on his face. Even if he did have bad days, there was always someone there to talk to him, comfort him.  

Tony adored the kid, and Peter was slowly starting to feel more like a son than a friend to him.  


End file.
